Animatrix: Requiem pour un robot tueur
by Jeece
Summary: Le vaisseau 'Honor' capte un signal étrange. Répondre à se signal signera le début de leur ennui. un robot peut il tuer par amour ?One shot. si vous lisez PLEASE REVIEW !


Note auteur: j'ai choisi d'appeler cela animatrix car comme l'anime, il s'agit d'une histoire mettant en scène des personnages originaux dans l'univers de matrix. Mais aussi parce qu'il est fait à partir d'information de la seconde renaissance.

**Animatrix: Requiem pour un robot tueur**

_Extrait des archives de Zion: _

_Dossier source: La seconde renaissance_

_Fichier vidéo annexe, date inconnue_

Le DroPro 5, l'élite de la protection robotique

Menace anonyme ? Votre enfant est martyrisé ? Sortir dans la rue vous terrorise ?

Chassez toutes vos angoisses avec le DroPro 5.

Il sera avec vous pour vous procurez une protection optimale et vous laissez savourer la vie.

Tout les bugs des anciennes versions ont été éliminées pour créer une élite.

En vente dès à présent dans tout bon magasin robotique

Promotion exceptionnelle : tester le DroPro 5 pendant une semaine, sans obligation d'achat

DroPro 5, la sécurité à un nouveau nom

_Fin du fichier vidéo_

_Merci d'avoir consulté les archives_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vaisseau 'Honor' n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la surface du monde réel qu'aujourd'hui. Là haut, tout n'était que ruine, et surtout grouillait de machine. Tous les membres d'équipages étaient presque d'accord sur ce point: monter à la surface était creuser sa propre tombe. Pourtant, les membres du vaisseau étaient là, à prendre se risque, à naviguer dans ce qui pourrait correspondre au niveau des caves de l'ancien monde. Pourquoi risquer leurs vies ? Pour une raison stupide, selon Anna, l'opératrice du vaisseau. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui commandait, elle devait donc se contenter d'obéir aux ordres. Une fréquence étrange que le vaisseau avait capté. L'opératrice avait dit son opinion, çà puait le piège. D'ailleurs même si ce n'était pas un piège, les machines seront peut-être attirées, elle aussi par ce signal. Bonjour le comité d'accueil !

"Nous approchons de l'origine du signal." Déclara le navigateur, coupant court au rouspétance intérieur d'anna. Elle alla le rejoindre pour voir d'où partait le signal. Non pas qu'elle soit curieuse, mais elle voulait constater les lieux. Pour dire une fois qu'ils seront enfoncés dans le piège jusqu'au cou : je vous avais prévenu. C'était ce genre de pensée qui lui valait le surnom de 'gamine' sur le vaisseau.

"Bien. Deux personnes aux batteries pour nous couvrir au cas ou." Commença le capitaine, ne perdant pas une minute pour donner ses directives. "Des volontaires pour la virée ?"

"Moi je veux bien." Dit aussitôt Anna avec un sourire presque triomphant en pensant à ce qui les attendrait là dedans. Les restes des fondations qu'elle avait devant les yeux ressemblaient à une maison hantée, impossible qu'il y ait encore quoi que se soit de vivant là dedans.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau. En vu de l'ambiance glaçante, Anna se chargea d'engager la conversation.

"Vous savez, plus tard, on dira de l'Honor : Mais qu'ils étaient stupides d'aller dans un endroit pareil."

"Anna, la ferme !" Tonna le capitaine.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. Les capitaines... aucun sens de l'humour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flash back

Julie ne pouvait plus tenir en place, il était là, devant lui. Le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaires. A ses pieds, se tenait encore le papier cadeau. Pour fêter ses seize ans.

"Oh, il est magnifique. merci merci merci."

Ses parents lui lancèrent un sourire bienveillant, heureux du bonheur de leur unique enfant.

"J'espère que tu en prendras grand soin."

"Mais oui, maman." Julie contempla un long moment le DroPro 5 se trouvant debout devant elle. "Je te le jure."

Elle serra très fort ses parents avant de se décider à mettre le robot de protection en marche.

"Fait bien attention aux instructions, ma chérie." Dit son père, comme dernière recommandation.

"Mais oui, papa. Je le promets."La liste des robots qu'elle avait possédés et qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une semaine lui revint en mémoire. "Je le bichonnerais celui là, promis."

"Bien, alors on va te laisser. Mais attention, ce n'est pas un jouet." La rue devenait de moins en moins sûr malgré la présence de robot pour assurer la sécurité. Leur fille avait fait les frais de harcèlement de la part de ses camardes de classe, ce cadeau semblait la meilleure solution.

Julie attrapa le petit livret quand ses parents furent sortis de sa chambre et commença à lire.

fin du flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna regarda la pièce ou plutôt ce qui était autrefois appeler un sous-sol. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que la visite ne durerait pas longtemps. Normal, il n'y avait rien ! Rien du tout ! Sauf si vous cherchez quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des meubles, alors là, vous trouverez rapidement votre bonheur.

"Je vous..." commença-t-elle, la fin de sa phrase disparut dans le brouhaha produit par une armoire tombant au sol. Dégageant ainsi ce qui ressemblait à une porte.

"On dirait que le signal vient de l'autre côté." Informa le capitaine, tenant une balise.

"Oh et bien ouvrons cette porte, qu'on en finisse." S'irrita Anna en dépassant le capitaine grâce à deux grandes enjambées et elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, produisant une grand plainte des attaches de celle-ci.

Elle eut un mouvement de recule en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et braqua son arme.

"Là je peux vous le dire, je vous avais prévenu."

Devant elle se trouvait trois sentinelles, du moins cela ressemblait à un ancien modèle de sentinelle. Mais au diable l'histoire, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Toujours son arme tendue devant elle, elle vit le capitaine s'avancer vers les machines. Il était suicidaire ou quoi ? "Capitaine, que faites-vous ?"

Le capitaine se retourna, et manqua de rire. Ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de la folie dans l'esprit d'anna.

"Anna... ses machines ne fonctionnent plus." Et pour appuyer sa théorie, il donna un coup de pied dans la sentinelle la plus proche.

Aucune réaction...

Anna se décida alors à rentrer dans la pièce. Les trois sentinelles restaient là, sans vie, ils manquaient même des morceaux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Ah ah, je le savais." Dit-elle pour rattraper son erreur.

"J'ai trouvé le signal."Dit le capitaine, un peu plus loin, en ignorant parfaitement la remarque d'anna. Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un oeil sur la sentinelle. On ne savait jamais avec les machines...

Elle ne vit donc pas tout de suite, le robot couché. Le robot à forme humanoïde, l'extérieur avait été blanc dans le temps mais la couleur avait viré au gris à cause des griffures et de la poussière. Elle ne vit pas non plus qu'il y avait un squelette humain près de lui.

"Quel modèle étrange..." dit le capitaine avec un soupçon de fascination dans la voix. Anna acquiesça d'un air absent.

"En tout cas le signal vient de lui, j'en ai confirmation. Peut-être est-il encore récupérable..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flash back

Julie avait entré tous les codes nécessaires pour que le robot l'identifie comme la personne à protéger.

"Heureux de vous rencontrer." Dit le robot de sa voix mécanique. Julie fut assez surprise, car elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait parler. S'il parlait, il devrait avoir un nom, non ? Il faudra qu'elle lui en trouve un. Ce serait plus facile que: numéro de série 0000997.

"Veuillez sélectionner mon type de comportement : auto défense, attaque, défense du maître." Continua le DroPro 5.

Julie re feuilleta son livret... elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Le doute lui fit rougir les joues.

"Euh... je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que tu me protèges mais je ne veux pas en abuser non plus..."

Le robot baissa la tête, dans une attitude humaine qui pourrait rappeler la réflexion si le visage de métal n'était pas aussi dénuer d'expression. "J'ai bien compris. Je vais les combiner sans me focaliser sur un seul point."

fin du flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le capitaine tendit sa main pour effleurer la carcasse du robot humanoïde. Quand soudain, les deux ronds symbolisant les yeux du robot passèrent du noir complet au vert, signe qu'il avait 'ouvert les yeux'. Le capitaine recula et n'osa rien dire, ne sachant tout simplement rien dire.

Anna se décida enfin à croire que les sentinelles mortes ne les attaqueraient et étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant le fameux robot se lever lentement, dans des gestes maladroits. Sa carcasse avait été transpercée à un endroit, des fils en pendaient, certains étaient encore parcourut d'électricité.

Le 'regard' du robot passa de l'un à l'autre, regarda brièvement les carcasses des sentinelles mortes. Tandis qu'il évoluait les risques de danger, ses capteurs entendirent la discussion des deux humains.

"çà ne me dit rien de bon..."

"S'il est l'auteur de l'état des machines de cette pièce, il doit être de notre côté." Répliqua l'autre humain, le robot identifia tout de même dans le ton de la voix une certaine angoisse.

Ce n'était pas bon, les humains angoissés allaient parfois dans des gestes irréfléchis et violents. Il pouvait y avoir un danger pour Julie. Surtout qu'ils étaient armés. Ses intrus ne devaient pas déranger le sommeil de Julie, c'était la priorité.

"Lâcher vos armes." Dit le robot de sa voix digitale. L'important, était qu'il ne soit plus armé. Peut-être pouvait-il arranger cela sans violence. Des coups de feu, pourrait réveiller Julie et lui faire peur. En extrapolant, elle pourrait même dans cette situation faire des gestes dangereux pour elle.

"Bin voyons, il a l'air amical. Çà crève les yeux." Dit l'humaine sur le ton que sa base de donnée nomma sarcasme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flash back

Le voyou se lança vers Julie. Aussitôt son robot se mit en bouclier et donnant un violent coup de poing pour faire reculer l'agresseur, allant rejoindre deux de ses copains par terre.

"Maîtresse Julie, vous devriez partir pendant que je m'occupe d'eux." Dit-il de son ton neutre.

Julie était terrifiée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Rip. Non, je ne veux pas partir en te laissant seul ici !" Cria-t-elle presque.

Rip, c'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Le robot ne savait pas d'où cela venait, cela lui procurait une drôle de... sensation, de posséder quelque chose comme un nom. Un nom rien qu'a lui. Tandis que les voyous se redressaient et s'armaient de ce qu'ils trouvaient dans la ruelle, Rip resta silencieux.

Avant de dire finalement : "Dans ce cas, modifier la programmation de base. "

"Ah comment ?" Demanda Julie en essuyant les perles de larmes naissantes.

"Régler moi sur "attaque ennemie" en priorité puis cachez vous et attendez-moi."

Julie hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle le lui dit d'ailleurs. Voyant qu'elle avait encore peur, le robot ajouta.

"Compter sur moi, une fois cette menace éliminée, nous rentrerons à votre domicile."

Fin du flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils ne devaient pas l'avoir entendu, c'était tout à fait possible, les humains en proie à une trop grosse émotion avait tendance à effacer certaines informations.

"Lâchez vos armes, sinon..." répéta-t-il. Il savait par expérience qu'ajouter un début de menace pressait souvent les humains à obéir.

Malheureusement, l'humaine prit la réaction inverse, au lieu de la lâcher, elle brandit son arme en visant le robot.

"Sinon quoi, tas de ferraille ?"

"Anna, la ferme !" Cria l'autre humain, qui semblait plus raisonnable mais pas inoffensif pour autant. "Il faudrait mieux lui obéir, sinon nous ne pourrons pas discuter."

Tient, il voulait ouvrir une conversation... Il n'était peut-être pas si dangereux que cela... Non, il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Les machines de la ville étaient inoffensives aussi et pourtant ils les avaient attaqués.

"Discuter ! Il va nous tuer oui ! Hors de question de lui mâcher le travail." Cria celle qui devait s'appeler Anna, a en croire la parole de l'autre humain.

Ce n'était pas bon, cette humaine faisait beaucoup trop de bruit. Elle allait réveiller Julie. Nouvelle priorité : faire taire l'humaine avant de décider du potentiel de danger de l'autre humain.

Rip calcula rapidement les dégâts que pouvait lui causer l'arme. Il ne connaissait pas se modèle. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il devra encaisser. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une balle perdue touche Julie et la blesse, voir même pire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Depuis le procès d'un robot ayant tué ses propriétaires, les parents de Julie regardaient Rip d'un air étrange.

"NON NON NON" Hurla Julie en tapant des poings sur la table.

"Chérie, comprend-nous..." commença sa mère.

"Depuis cette affaire, on ne peut plus avoir confiance." Acheva son père.

"Et détruire Rip ! JAMAIS ! J'ai confiance, il ne me fera rien." Julie commençait à pleurer.

"Rip ? Tu lui as donné un nom." S'exclama son père, incrédule.

"Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !" Elle quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.

Rip vit Julie arriver tel une tornade dans la chambre où il l'attendait. Il voyait qu'elle pleurait. Rip n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

"Que se passe-t-il, maîtresse Julie ?"

Il voyait Julie fermer sa porte à clef et commencer à remplir son sac à dos de toutes sortes de choses. Il y avait de quoi s'interroger.

"Partons tous les deux, rip. Partons loin d'ici."

"Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait du mal ?" Généralement quand un humain pleurait, c'était pour cela. Il cherchait à comprendre.

Julie ne pouvait se lancer dans une explication, les larmes revenaient aussitôt. Elle profita de la question pour trouver une explication facile. "Oui, mes parents ont dit des choses... et je suis pas d'accord alors on va partir." Les larmes commençaient à s'arrêtées. "D'accord ? Rien que tout les deux. On a besoin de personne hein ?"

Rip se leva, analysa les données transmises par Julie.

"Je vais arranger cela, maîtresse Julie. Attendez-moi ici, les rues ne sont pas sûr."

Julie attendait depuis une demi-heure et elle commençait à craindre le pire. Peut-être que Rip était à la décharge à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Julie soupira de soulagement et se jeta au cou de son robot. "Rip j'ai eu si peur..."

"Ne vous en faite pas maîtresse Julie, plus rien ne vous fera peur maintenant."

Dans ce but, il avait pris le temps de bien essuyer toutes les taches de ce liquide rouge qui était sortit des personnes ayant été méchant avec Julie.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent les lieux.

Fin du flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna, non !"

Anna n'entendit pas l'ordre, elle tira dès qu'elle vit le robot se ruer sur elle. Le choc ne fit aucun bruit car le robot c'était presque collé contre le canon de l'arme, prenant le tir à bout portant. A la place de l'épaule gauche, il y avait maintenant un gros trou béant.

Rip, au lieu de saisir l'arme, plaqua sa main de métal en entrave contre la bouche d'anna.

"Silence." Dit-il d'un ton plus bas. Il augmenta un peu la pression pour prouver à l'humaine, qu'elle devait obéir cette fois.

Ses humains ne pouvaient donc pas se tenir tranquille en même temps ! Maintenant qu'il avait calmé l'humaine, c'était le plus calme qui pointait son arme sur le robot. Rip n'avait malheureusement plus qu'un bras, le deuxième étant tombé à terre quand son épaule avait disparue.

Ne pouvant en maîtriser un seul à la fois, Rip ne savait à quelle priorité obéir en premier, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il devait protéger julie. Les dégâts devenaient difficiles à calculer, ces humains tenaient des armes inconnues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

C'était la guerre. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Rip l'ignorait, il n'avait jamais regardé les informations. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les humains avaient obscurcit le ciel et que cela devrait mettre fin à la guerre.

Pourtant, deux jours plus tard, Rip et Julie s'étaient réfugiés dans la cave d'un bâtiment. Dans l'attente d'une attaque ou de la paix.

Rip avait calculé que c'était le lieu le plus sûr.

Fin du flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le contact glacial du métal, la douleur de la pression exercée. Pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité, Anna se retrouva complètement paralyser.

Bon sang... que je déteste avoir raison... pensa-t-elle quand le choc fut passer. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle proposer pour aller avec le capitaine ?

Elle pointa alors son arme droit vers le torse du robot et tira. Une gerbe d'éclair en sorti, propulsa le robot en arrière et la libera par la même occasion. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

"Toujours convaincu qu'il est de notre côté ?" Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire au capitaine qui lui aussi tenait son arme.

"oh anna..." commença le capitaine en tendant l'arme droit devant, prêt à tirer.

"La ferme, je sais." Dit-elle avec un mince sourire en l'imitant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

"Ripp!"

Une tentacule métallique de la sentinelle se planta dans le corps du robot. Rip avait déjà mit hors service une de ses machines qui avaient trouvé leur cachette. Il en restait deux. D'autre ne tarderait pas à venir, sans aucun doute.

"Rester en arrière, pour l'instant c'est moi leur cible." Dit Rip en tenant fermement la tentacule pour l'obliger à s'extirper.

"Met-toi en mode 'auto défense'." Put lui ordonner Julie. "Sinon tu risques d'être détruit. Elles ne te ferrons rien si tu ne les attaque pas."

De la force de ses deux bras, Rip arracha deux tentacules métalliques de la sentinelle qui l'attaquait. "Je refuse."

Julie fut étonnée, tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. C'était la première fois que son robot refusait d'obéir.

"Si je n'attaque pas, ils vous prendront pour cible." Expliqua Rip en continuant un combat qui semblait inégale. "Je dois vous protéger. Je VEUX vous protéger, maîtresse Julie."

Fin du flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'ensuivit une véritable avalanche d'éclair tiré par les deux armes des humains. Mais malgré cela, le robot continuait à avancer vers eux. C'était effrayant. Il semblait ne jamais s'arrêter alors qu'il tombait en morceau petit à petit.

"On se replie."Cria alors le capitaine pour être entendu malgré le vacarme mélangé des détonations et du bruit de métal.

"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous."

Ils reculèrent donc en continuant de tirer pour le maintenir à distance. Une fois la porte franchie, ils prirent le risque de se retourner pour piquer le sprint de leur vie.

Anna tenta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'ils étaient poursuivit. Le robot c'était arrêter. Il faut dire qu'il n'en restait plus grand chose. Il n'avait plus de jambe et devait se traîner avec son unique bras pour continuer d'avancer, il était aussi parcement de trous un peu partout et n'avait plus qu'un oeil électronique de valide. Anna frissonna et monta à toute allure dans le vaisseau.

Heureuse d'être en vie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

S'il avait été humain, sa respiration aurait été saccadée par les efforts qu'il avait fourni. Rip regarda les trois carcasses sans vie de sentinelle les ayant attaqué. Elles ne représentaient plus aucun risque.

Il se tourna alors vers Julie. "Tout est de nouveau sécurisé."

Aucune réponse, Julie était allongée à même le sol dans une position que Rip jugeait peu confortable.

"Vous dormez, maîtresse julie ?" Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Il regarda le corps et ne comprit pas. Il vit du sang sortir du nez de sa maîtresse et ne compris pas. Quand il la toucha pour essuyer ce qu'il prenait pour une larme rouge, ses capteurs ne recevaient plus les battements de cœur de Julie. Et malgré cela, il ne comprit pas.

S'il avait été humain, on pourrait dire qu'il refusait de comprendre la vérité.

Elle était morte.

"Dormez tranquille, je veillerais sur votre sommeil." D'un petit geste, il caressa les cheveux de Julie puis il s'assit près d'elle et se tourna pour regarder la porte, là où viendrait le danger.

Il la protégerait, il avait été créé pour cela.

Fin du flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les humains avaient fui. Il avait réussi. Difficilement, Rip se traîna à l'aide de son bras valide vers le squelette de celle qui fut autrefois une humaine appelée Julie. Même maintenant, il n'avait toujours pas compris.

Alors qu'il sentait l'énergie disparaître en lui, alors que les images transmissent par son unique oeil commençaient à s'estomper. Alors que la vie le quittait lui aussi.

Il regardait jusqu'à la dernière seconde le corps.

"Julie... je..." commença-t-il d'une voix grésillant. L'énergie de son bras disparu, il s'écroula au sol. Sa tête bascula sur le côté.

"T'aime.."

L'œil vert redevient noir. Noir à tout jamais.

Rip n'était plus.


End file.
